Ozaki's Asylum
by Darki-doo
Summary: The aftermath of the fire that wiped out the village of Sotoba left many without homes, among the survivors was a man called Toshio Ozaki. He is admitted into a hospital where he is kept on his own. There, within the walls, a madness festers within him and begins to grow slowly but surely. (Trigger warning) - Suicide - Language - Gore detail - Heavy sickness. NOT A SHIPPING FIC
1. Prologue Ward

Ozaki's Asylum

PROLOGUE

"I suppose it's natural..." Toshio began to think to himself as he lay in his blood, sirens wailing louder and louder as they drew nearer, "To feel no pain when you've been through shit like this before..."

Smiling, he rolled over onto his back and stared at the orange sky, lit up with smoke and the sickly yellow light of fire. He felt calm, more calm than he had ever felt before in his hectic life. Reaching for the hole where his left eye once was, he paused and let his hand fall limp to the stained grass. He heaved a ragged laugh with his torn throat, it felt like sandpaper was lining the inside, but he continued to laugh up at the sky. A sky that he could no longer see from his left side.

1\. WARD

Patient #24602 had been admitted on unusual conditions noted Rize as she checked the files on her painfully slow computer. He had been found in a ditch, bleeding from a hole where his eye should have been and laughing like a total maniac.

"Shouldn't he be in some sort of mental institute instead of some mediocre hospital instead?" She asked herself angrily. Sighing, she walked down yet another white corridor that seemed to perfectly mirror the rest of the entire building.

Upon reaching the door of her patient's room, she prepared herself for whatever this madman had in store for her. Surprised at what she saw, she walked forwards. The man, who gave no name when he was admitted, was simply sitting with his legs tucked under his chin, his arms wrapped around them, on the uncomfortable-looking hospital bed, staring at the wall.

"Doesn't seem to be any kind of nutcase to me..." Rize thought skeptically to herself as she walked closer to her patient.

With a lighting-fast gesture, the man's head whipped round. This gave Rize a chance to look at his features, not that they were worth looking at, his face was pale and hollow, he was clearly unshaven and looked like he hadn't slept in months. Eyes wide and twitching, bags underlining them, he stared at Rize with a look that terrified her in such a way that she almost screamed. In front of her sat a man who was not only creepy, but out of his mind. Backing away, she fumbled for the doorknob and found herself turn round to look at the man behind her. His figure and the way he held himself was almost like a puppet. Irregular, angular and limp, he walked quickly towards Rize and smiled. The smile that he gave would send fear into anybody, the smile seemed to almost open up the patient's face, spreading in a twisted line from ear to ear, it gave the man the impression of some kind of monster, ready to bite its prey.

Strangely enough, it did exactly that.


	2. 2 Circling

**2\. Circling**

Around and around and around, _they_ wouldn't stop circling him. Voices called, either for help or in anger at him. Covering his ears and curling up in a ball, Toshio tried to shut his eyes and ignore them, but _they_ only screamed louder. He started to join in the ruckus, he screamed and screamed at _them_ , telling _them_ to stop, to leave him alone and that he was sorry. But _They_ were not listening, and neither was he anymore, he couldn't even be bothered to lift his own head as nurses and doctors surrounded him, asking him questions, checking his pulse and heart rate. Nothing existed to Toshio anymore, all that did was endless screaming and crying, all sounds that he had forced from the lips of people that he had once known.

"Wake up, sir. Wake up sir!" A male voice jolted Toshio awake and he opened his eyes on a confusing and eerie sight. A strange white room was where he found himself. White walls, white floor, people in white surrounded him on all sides. His nerves taking hold of him, Toshio began to sweat, a strange fear taking hold of him, he started to shake. Not moving from the floor that he was lying on, he curled up into a ball and started to wimper, the wimper becoming sobs, and the sobs becoming cries of misery. Toshio came to the stark realisation that, no matter what happened, he could never truly forgive himself for what he had done.


	3. 3 Happiness

**3\. Happiness**

Pills. Those were supposed to help, or so Toshio could remember being said to him. He couldn't really ever remember anything properly these days, the time that he spent alone just ended up merging into a mess of endless check-ups, questioning and staff running backwards and forwards. Toshio wasn't even sure wether or not he was actually ill, being a man of science, this annoyed him somewhat.

The days dragged on and on, and it seemed like it would never end, sometimes Toshio even considered finding a way to make that happen. Sadly, the staff weren't allowed firearms in his room. One day, a certain woman forgot to pick up the white bottle of pills that he had grown so used to seeing. Unscrewing the lid, he tipped three white cylinders into his pale hand and dropped them into his mouth.

An overwhelming feeling of happiness swept over his body, only stopping as he convulsed in pain and threw up over the white tiles. After he had recovered, he reached again for the pills, gulping them down one by one.

"It's not working... It's not goddamn working!"

More and more pills went down his throat.

"I want to be happy! Just let me be happy!" He shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks as he once more threw up. Noticing that blood had come out of his mouth instead, he started laughing. The laugh couldn't be called happy or manic, more like a laugh that was forced out of someone who hadn't done so for a good long time.

They found him on the floor, crying and laughing in a pool of his own blood and vomit, holding a white bottle of pills.


End file.
